


Whiny Phillip.

by bisexualcarlyle



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, barlyle - Freeform, needy, needy!phillip, whiny, whiny!phillip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcarlyle/pseuds/bisexualcarlyle
Summary: Just a short oneshot of Phillip being whiny and needy.





	Whiny Phillip.

**Author's Note:**

> literally just whiny, needy Phillip.

Phillip and P. T. were laying in bed, they were both tired but neither of them could fall asleep.

After a while P. T. wanted to get up to get some water, this was something Phillip didn’t agree with.

“Phinnyyyyy stay with mee, i want love and cuddles and kissess, please Phinnyyyy” Phillip told his boyfriend while pouting and doing grabby hands.

“Phillip come on i’ll be right back” Phineas sighed but secretly loving every second of this.   
  
While still pouting Phillip replied “But pleasseeee phinnn, you love me right? if you loved me you’d stay with me, phinnyyy baby please”.

“Phillip Carlyle you better stop right now” Phineas told him in a dominant voice.

To this Phillip didn’t know what to say and to be honest it made him a bit shy because fuck his boyfriend was hot.  
So being lost with words Phillip decided to just throw in his puppy eyes and pout even more.

Phineas decided he couldn’t stand this anymore and gave into the beautiful pouting boy on the bed and started to cuddle him and shower him in kisses.

Phillip could only smile “I love you Phinnyy”

“I love you too carlyle”


End file.
